


Straight

by miagirl3



Series: Robin's Past [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Gay, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Jim asked a favor of the bats, but when he ask them about their intel he gets confused and just wants a straight answer.
Series: Robin's Past [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Straight

**Third Person**

Jim Gordan turned the bat signal off as he noticed the bats surround him on the roof. He never knows what to expects with the bats and it seemed tonight that he had a lot of them.

He could see Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, Spoiler, Batgirl, and Black Bat.

The reason for turning on the light is to hopefully get more information on the case he asked the bats help for last week.

"Find anything out yet," he asked them.

"Well Joker made a deal with Two face, while Harly made a deal with Catwoman and Ivy to recurit Penguin who knows the whearabouts of manbat who's making deals with the joker behind Penguin's back. At the same time Penguin and Ivy were teaming up to work with Two-," Nightwing was cutoff as Gordan put a hand to stop him.

"I didn't get any of that," he told them with a confused look.

"What wing said is simple," Red Robin said as he started to explain again, "Joker and Two Face made a deal as Two Face went behind Jokers back to team up with Penguin and Ivy, but Ivys secretly working with Harley as the tr-," Red Robin was cutoff by Jim's hand the same as Nightwing was before.

"Just because you put more of the explanation in does not mean I understand it better. I didn't even get the first part down."

"Ivy, Harley, masterminds," Black bat said with no other explanation.

Jim sighed and rubbed his hand on his face to ease the on coming headache.

"Ok look. I need you all to be straight with me," he said being very serious.

Nightwing looked around at all of the bats around him, "that's going to be extremely hard for everyone here," he said gesturing to all of the batfam present.

All Jim did was sighed once more and wave them away as he walked back to his office, saying something like send an email.


End file.
